1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing POI (Point of Interest or Point of Information) information of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a vehicle navigation device applied to a mobile terminal, in particular, to a telematics terminal, is a device for generating road guidance information based on a global positioning system (GPS) signal and map information, and providing the road guidance information to a user. In addition, the vehicle navigation device provides POI information to the user.
FIG. 1 illustrates the background art vehicle navigation system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the background art vehicle navigation system includes an information providing center 3 providing traffic information, and a telematics terminal 4 which may be mounted within a vehicle or carried by a user, receives traffic information via a wireless communication network 2, and provides a road guidance service, based on a GPS signal received via an artificial satellite 1, and the traffic information.